Mental love
by Jasmine daughter-of-Athena
Summary: Annabeth chase was a normal girl until her mom died, and a deep, bad secret happened to her. She fell down a trial of self-destruction, and landed herself in a mental ward. Where she meets Percy Jackson, But this isn't a normal mental ward. It has dark secrets. How will Annabeth escape?
1. Chapter 1

**so I decided to write two stories at a time. I have enough time and I'm trying to find my style of stories. So tell me if you like it.**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**the whole story is in Annabeth's pov.**

I don't know what hurt worse, the pain from the brilliant, red blood running down my arms. Or the fact that earlier my dad agreed with Susan, my step-mom, that I was mental, and needed to be with mental people, to get help. In those exact disturbing words. Me his 16 yr old daughter needs to be in a mental ward. It really stung.

I opened my eyes just to see the paramedic reach me. Then I blacked out.

when I woke up, I was surrounded by four blindingly, white walls. I was sitting on the ground, and the walls looked a little padded. I wonder if I'm in a mental hospital. No, my dad wouldn't put me in one that fast, right? I ran my hands across my wrist out of habit, and felt stitches. I looked down and saw my sickeningly pale wrists; had jagged lines running down the vein. they were patched up though, so I guess they saved me from my suicide attempt.

I sighed, I wonder how long I was out. Cause my stitches didn't look fresh. I slowly tried to stand up, but right when I did. It felt like all the blood drained from my head, and I immediately fell back down. I tried again, and was successful, but only with the wall as support.

i heard a sound like a door unlocking, and then the wall opened. I'm guessing it was a door, cause walls don't open, right? A short lady and big man walked in. the lady was seriously short, like 4"11 short. She had brown hair that was styled in such a way (you just thought of a evil person off cartoons), and a stern looking face. the man was a different story. He was a giant, probably 6"9, he had buzz cut hair, he was a total brick wall in build, and had a teddy bear face. wait a teddy beat face! Wow, cause that wasn't contradicting.

The woman looked me up and down, looking like I was another hundred dollar bill. "Annabeth is it? I just want to tell you, you are not to speak of your old name, life, or family. Is that clear?" She spoke with a Russian accent.

I was about to shrug, but something about this woman compelled me to speak up. "Yes ma'am, it is clear."

she did a sinister smile, and I'm not kidding. Like a serial killer right before he flipping stabs you smile. "I will let you out into the main facility, if you promise to not try anything, rash" it seemed like she was gonna say something other than rash.

"um, I promise" I said unsurely.

"Good, my name is Zlo, but you will call me Mrs. Zlo or ma'am." I cringed at the sound of her name. I took enough Russian to know it meant evil. "This is Frank, he will escort you to the facility," and with that said, she walked away.

I looked up at Frank, he didn't have a facial expression as he motioned for me to follow him. we walked through a lot of turns till we reached a door with a exit sign above it. we walked out into a courtyard, I looked around the facility. It was designed like a old boarding school, but something told me this wasn't a boarding school. Maybe it was the 16 foot barb wired at the top, fence. I looked closely at a sign on the fence, I think it said it was electrified.

Okay, I really needed to figure out where I was. I followed Frank through the main doors. The inside of the place was huge! its roof was so high up I could barely make out the fresco on the ceiling. It was exquisitely decorated. Now I really wonder where I am.

i was so busy looking at the roof of place, I didn't notice Frank had stopped until he grabbed my shoulder back. "This is your room. You have a roommate, if any fighting, talking about old life, or arguing occurs. You will both be sent back to the pad." I had no idea what the pad was, but it sounded bad. "You have classes that start tomorrow, and you will have a therapist group assigned. Lunch is in fifteen minutes, get changed and be outside your door by then."

i listened to everything he said, then he handed me a room key, I'm guessing, and walked away. I tried the key on the door, and it opened. I walked in, and saw no one else was there. I saw two beds, two sets of dressers, mirrors, closets, and two bathrooms.

I walked into the closet, expecting to see some weird outfits, but I saw my clothes. I felt like I was gonna have a panic attack. How did my clothes get here, where am I, who are these people, why am I here?

A voice sounded off, "lunch is in ten minutes. Be outside your classroom or room by then. I put on my grey t-shirt that said wtf on the front, my jean shorts, and my grey converse. After brushing my hair, with my brush from home, and brushing my teeth, with my toothbrush from home. I went outside my door. Frank came not that long after and escorted me to the lunchroom.

let me rephrase that, not lunchroom, Five-star restaurant. the floor was a nice carpet, the ceiling had another Fresco, the walls had expensive looking paintings on it, and every table had waiters.

i felt so underdressed. Frank led me to a table, that had five people at it. I sat down in the last chair and looked at them. the girl right next to me had black short spiky hair with a purple highlight, slight freckles on her nose, way to much eyeliner to be healthy, and electrifying blue eyes. she looked like she could be goth in her green day shirt and ripped jeans.

the boy next to her was in all black clothing, he had a piercing in his nose, midnight black hair, and obsidian eyes. the way his body language was to the goth girl tells me he liked her.

The girl on my other side was in a knee-length white dress with brown cowgirl boots on, Cute. She had long brown hair in a braid down her shoulder, freckles all over her face, and kaleidoscopic eyes.

she was sitting next to a boy that looked like the goth girl. except he had blond hair and was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He had the exact same eyes as her.

and last but not least, the last boy. Wow, he was definitely not least. He had black, untamable looking hair, that made me want to run my fingers through it, a total roman jawline, broad shoulders, and green- no wait not just green- sea green eyes, that were hypnotic. He was dressed in skinny, but not to skinny jeans, and a adventure time shirt.

"This is your permanent class and therapy session group, and table until you leave." that's all Frank said before he left.

We all sat in awkward silence, "so I think we should introduce ourselves, since your stuck with us." the goth girl said. "I'm Thalia and I'm 17." She said smiling at me.

"I'm Nico and I'm 17." the goth boy said nodding at me.

"I'm Piper and I'm 15" the pretty girl with different colored eyes said.

"I'm Jason and I'm 15 too." the blond boy said.

we all turned to look at the green eyed boy, He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm Percy and I'm 16," he said idly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Why you gotta be so weird kelp head." She then turned to me. "So whats your name?" She asked lazily eating a French fry. I just noticed that they all have there food.

"Um, Annabeth." I said quietly.

"Well Anniebeth it's nice to meet you." she then turned and hit Nico, who mumbled something and started laughing, on the head.

i sat up straighter a little annoyed now. "My name is Annabeth." I said more confidently.

Everyone turned to me. "Pretty name, for a pretty girl." I heard Percy try to mumble quietly, but everyone heard him.

Jason started laughing. "Looks like Percy has a little crush." Percy's cheeks turned crimson, while everyone started laughing. "Well anyway, it's nice to meet you Annabeth. We're looking forward to knowing you better." Everyone mumbled there agreement.

A waiter came up and asked what I wanted to drink while handing me a menu. I looked over it, after ordering a sweet tea, and ordered a burger and fry. He left to go put in my order.

after a little small talk my food came, and i started to dig in. "So Annabeth, what are you here for?" Nico leaned forward and whispered. Resulting in Thalia hitting him again.

"That's her business Nico, she'll tell us if she wants to."Thalia whispered, while looking around. I was just getting more and more confused.

"Guys, I know this is a weird question, but where are we? I asked unsurely. Everyone just stared at me.

"um, well where in Crystal heights mental ward." Percy answered. suddenly the world went black.

I'm pretty sure it's cause I passed out.

**okay so how'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself, but it's all up to you guys.**

**favorite/follow/review**


	2. Chapter 2

**well I'm back for chapter two. Sorry for the unreasonably long wait, super busy week. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

"You can't catch me mom" I laughed, as I ran around the living room. My mom was chasing me. She had black hair, a tan, lean body, and grey intelligent eyes. everyone said I looked just like her except I had blond hair instead of black.

"I'm gonna eat you." My mom yelled in a monster voice. I ran as fast as my giggling, 4 yr old body could carry me. "I'm gonna eat you, Annabeth" for some reason my name echoed around the room, but it started changing from her voice.

It sounded annoyed and impatient. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Wake the hell up." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Thalia leaning over me. I was laying on the bed, in my room, in the- the- the.

I shot up.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! How could he do this to me?" I said to myself. I couldn't believe my dad put me in here, that fast. I mean it was only a few days after my attempt. Thalia was looking at me like I was crazy, while I got up and paced the bedroom.

"Annabeth, I'm saying this as a friend,(I just met her today) Calm the hell down, and tell me why your acting like a lunatic!" she sat on the bean bag chair in the corner, waiting.

"Well, when I was eight, I had this horrible teacher named Mr. Patric-" I started.

"Annabeth, I don't want your whole life story. Just tell me why you passed out." She said seriously. i hesitated. I only knew this girl for one day, but i had this weird urge that i could trust her.

"I passed out cause i'm in a mental hospital." i told her simply.

she still looked confused. "Hm, so you passed out, why?" she asked addled. i almost laughed, almost.

i looked out the bright window, sighing as I prepared to talk. "When I was 14, my m-mom" I cleared my throat, trying to force the tears out of my eyes. Whenever I talked about my mom I got emotional. "My mom died. I guess something in me broke, I never tried to show my dad this, but when he got remarried I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. I fell down a dark turmoil, of drugs, fighting, drinking, failing at school, getting arrested. I did these things to-." I tried to stop cause I was getting to deep, but something about Thalia drew it out of me. "lash out at my dad, for getting married, and for making me feel abandoned. I never meant for it to get this serious, but one night after he yelled at me, and agreed with my stepmom against me. i-I just, didn't feel like living anymore. So I tried to kill myself. That's how I ended up here, at a mental hospital," I took a deep breath, finally done. "and that's why I passed out" I finished my half-truth while half-not-the-whole-truth rant.

she squinted her eyes, trying to absorb all the information, I guess. Suddenly, she rushed forward and hugged me. I tensed, not used to hugging people, but soon returned the hug. i felt like I've known her forever, like we used to be best friends in a past life. She pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "your dad is stupid for ever abandoning you, your probably the most perfect person I've met in my life, and that's saying something. I don't really like people." I chuckled at the last bit. "Just know something, I'll never abandon you, and once you join crew #5(I guess that's what they called themselves), your apart of our family."

I smiled, letting a lone tear slide down my cheek. "Thanks Thals, I really appreciate that." I gave her another hug before going in the bathroom and washing my face. I looked in the mirror. I hated lying to people, especially people who worm there way into my heart like Thalia, but no one can ever know the second part of the truth, about why I started rebelling. No one.

"come on, we have to go to our second half of class for the day." Thalia told me, before she headed outside the door. The electronic voice that told us where we needed to be, said to head freely to our classes.

I grabbed the class schedule, that appeared through a small mail tube in the wall, it told me what classes I had. They were the same as everyone else's, I presume, expect I had a architect elective. I guess my dad told them I liked architect. The paper also said I had two therapy session later on today, one with "crew 5", one alone. I scanned the four classes, my first half of the day classes( that's already passed) were: math, music, english, biology. Second half were: group therapy session, elective, alone therapy session, rec room.

I followed Thalia outside the door, and we headed to My first group therapy session. The walk there was long and quiet. Not a awkward silence, but a peaceful best friend sort of silence. We walked into a silver elevator (seriously how big is this place.) Thalia pushed the button for the fifth level.

"Da da da da da da, batman" for some reason the batman theme song was blaring in the elevator. Me and Thalia shared one glance before bursting in laughter. I laughed so hard my sides Ached. "I've been here do 6 months, and never once does that get old." She said once laughter died down.

the elevator doors dinged open, and we walked down the hall to a net leading outside. "Why is it a net instead of a door?" I asked. She just chuckled.

"Cause this is our private meeting place for group therapy." Smiling she parted the net going in. I gasped, it was beautiful. It was a balcony, it had a sort if rustic theme to it. With deer heads on the wall, bear skins on the floor, log cabin rails, and a net around the whole thing. The view was so breathtaking, overlooking a valley with a river running through it, brown fall trees, and high mountains.

i must have been standing there for a little while, cause Percy came up in front up my face. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face. (I really don't know why he came so close, I'm not complaining though) "you still there, Annabeth?" He chuckled.

i looked up letting my eyes meet his. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, horribly, he was too. he looked so cute when he blushed. We stood there looking in each other's eyes. "Hey love birds sit down, before Mr. C comes in and sees you." Thalia told us.

I could feel more blood rush to my face at the "lovebirds" Comment. I sat across the circle from Percy. He kept shooting me glances, while we waited for the teacher to come. I caught one and we stared into each other's eyes smiling. I don't know why I felt this instant attraction to him. It's like I couldn't help myself.

"Wow you guys are all here on time. That's amazing, especially for you Percy." a voice from the door said chuckling. Percy's face immediately turned sour. the man had blond close cropped hair, icy blue eyes, a amazing smile, and a wicked scar going down the side of his face.

"Hi Mr. C." Everyone chorused together. It seemed like everyone liked him. Well except Percy that is.

"hi, you must be new. My name is Mr. Castellan, but you can call me Luke." he said with a weird fond look in his eye, and a smile in his face. "What's your name?"

"A-Annabeth," I stuttered, then cleared my throat. "Annabeth Chase." Percy looked at me with an unreadable emotion, then at Luke with anger on his face.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth," he said with a wink. "Okay guys, let's get started."

**well I put Luke into the story. Should I make it a love triangle or with Luke not even in Annabeths radar, and also in the next chapter should I skip the group therapy session and head straight to Annabeth's? It's up to you guys, unless no one reviews then it's up to me, lol.**

**favorite/follow/review**


End file.
